


This Time It's For Real

by weepingangel221



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingangel221/pseuds/weepingangel221
Summary: Alec and Magnus' wedding, what else is there to be said?





	This Time It's For Real

Alec took a deep breath as he looked over himself in the mirror. Isabelle was standing behind him, smiling and admiring her handiwork. He did look stunning in his black suit. Alec’s heart hadn’t stopped pounding since he’d woken up that morning and remembered what day it was. It was exactly two years after he had walked out of Lydia’s life and into Magnus’. He thought back to that day, he had been terrified, he liked Lydia well enough, but he didn’t love her. His heart had been pounding almost as hard as it was now as Lydia lowered the stele to his forearm. Then the sound of the door opening and looking up to see Magnus, strutting into the church. He looked confident, but Alec could see the fear behind Magnus’ eyes as he stood silently in the aisle waiting for Alec to make the next move. At that moment Alec knew that there was something special about Magnus, he wouldn’t have called it love yet but he knew it was definitely something worth trying for. Two years later, and there was no doubt that it was love and that Magnus was the only one Alec wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Now he stood in the suit Magnus had picked out for him. Isabelle had helped him with his hair and fixing up his suit. He walked slowly to the back doors of the church where Jace was waiting to meet him. Jace looked up and smiled, “You look great bro.”  
“Thanks,” Alec replied, giving his parabatai a quick smile.  
“Ready?”  
Alec took a deep breath and said, “yes.” Jace could hear the confidence in his voice, he was sure that this was the right thing for Alec, and Jace couldn’t have been happier for him.  
They made their way up to the front to stand by the alter. Alec looked out at all the beaming faces of his family and friends. Even Maryse was smiling. She had finally accepted Magnus once she realized that Alec’s happiness was more important than any political alliance. Suddenly the entire church got quiet. The pianist began to play, as the door at the back of the church opened. Alec gasped when he saw the man step out from behind the doors and start walking slowly down the aisle. Magnus looked amazing, more than amazing, he was breathtaking. He wore a pure white suit, no sparkles on his outfit per Alec’s request, but he didn’t need sparkles to make him the only thing that Alec could see around him. This was finally happening, Alec had dreamed about the day when Magnus would walk down that aisle towards him because he was supposed to, because they were truly going to be married.


End file.
